supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tellyznphonezfor's first day homeschooling
Before the first day Tellyznphonezfor: "When I come back, I expect the floors mopped and swept, the garbage taken out and recycled into goodies, the dishes cleaned and put away, the plants watered, the beds made, the chimneys swept, the gutters cleaned and the kitchen spotless!" Workout Tellyznphonezfor: "The daily workout is lunging 2 laps around the house, 20 perfect push-ups, 20 burpees, 20 squat thrusts, and 160 jumping jacks!" '''Nicole: "The couple realized two isn't enough, they wanted six. All six will have all the kids do all exercises perfectly.''' Lunging laps around the house [Ba Tu is not lunging] Monique: "Ba Tu, start over!" Ba Tu: " " (Translation: "How am I supposed to start over when I sprained my ankle?") Tellyznphonezfor (no cool, scary, stern voice): "SPEAK ZENGLISH!!!!! THAT'S THREE LUNGING LAPS NOW! GO!" Perfect push-ups Hye Judy: "Lie down completely flat!" [Judy makes Hye lie down completely flat] Judy: Cross your arms over your chest!" [Judy puts Hye's arms over her chest] Judy: "Make sure your knees and a** don't touch the ground!" [Judy gets both body parts off the ground] Kiezer: "Start doing push-ups!" [Hye is still completely flat, her arms are still over her chest, and only her feet and head are touching the ground] [Kiezer lifts Hye's head, then Judy lifts Hye's feet, as Hye screams] Kiezer: "Start over! Don't scream! Say 1!" [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again, Hye screams again] Kiezer: "Don't scream!" [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again, and both her legs strike each other, Hye tries hard not to scream] Kiezer: "Say 1!" [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again, and both her legs strike each other, Hye tries hard not to scream] Kiezer: "1..." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again, and both her legs strike each other, Hye tries hard not to scream] Judy: "1..." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again, and both her legs strike each other, Hye tries hard not to scream] Hye (screaming out): "1!" [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again, and both her legs strike each other, Hye tries hard not to scream] Kiezer: "Say it again! 1!" [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again, and both her legs strike each other, Hye tries hard not to scream] Hye: "1..." Kiezer: "I want a normal tone and voice. Say it like nothing wrong is happening to you." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again, and both her legs strike each other] Hye: "1." Judy: "Good." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again, and both her legs strike each other] Judy: "2..." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "2." [Hye is panting] Kiezer: "Start over! Don't pant!" [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Kiezer: "1..." Hye: (translation: Huh?) Kiezer: "Start over! Speak English!" [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Judy: "1..." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "1." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: (translation: "I know, I know!") "2." Kiezer: "Start over! Speak English!" [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Judy: "1!" [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "1." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "2." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Judy: "3..." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "3." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Judy: "4." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "4." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Kiezer: "5." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "5." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Judy: "6." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "6." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Judy: "7." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "7." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Judy: "8." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "8." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Kiezer: "9." [Hye's feet and head are back down, and then lifted again] Hye: "9." [Hye's feet and head are back down, but soon collapse] Kiezer: "Start over. Don't just give up by collapsing on the floor!" Burpees Hung [Once Hung nearly finishes a burpee, he leaps back up making frog noises instead of counting it] Judy: "Start over, Hung. You are not a frog, you're a human." Squat thrusts Jumping jacks [Hye is doing jumping jacks while screaming the number 1] Kiezer: "Start over again. Stop shouting the numbers!" [Hye does a jumping jack and now screams the number 2] Kiezer: "N-n-n-n-no. 1." [Hye does a jumping jack and tries hard not to scream the number 1] Math '''Nicole: "The math problems the kids will be doing are actually created by Tellyznphonezfor and his crew. So are the English, Social Studies, Science, and Tellyznphonezfor's history."''' Tellyznphonezfor: "For English today, we will be reading War and Peace; for today's Science lesson, we will be discussing erosion; for today's social studies lesson, we will be talking about France; and finally for today's history lesson, we will learn all about World War Two! For today's math lessons, we will be discussing percentages." Kiezer: "Show your work!" Tellyznphonezfor: "IN ZENGLISH!" Ba Tu: "Bulls(bleep)! This is my f(bleep)ing work, s(bleep)hole!" [Tellyznphonezfor hysterically and quickly b**** slaps Ba Tu six times across his face] Tellyznphonezfor: "JUDY!" [Judy comes near Tellyznphonezfor] Judy (nervously): "Yes?" Tellyznphonezfor: "BA TU, 40 PUSH-UPS!! GO!!" [Ba Tu reluctantly does regular push-ups] Tellyznphonezfor: "NO! PERFECT PUSH-UPS!! (Turns to the other children) Now, before back to our math lesson on percentages, children. Who would like to explain the percentage of 98 out of 100?" English Tellyznphonezfor: "Today we will be reading the book War and Peace. Who would like to read first?" Ba Tu: "" (Translation: "ME!") Tellyznphonezfor: "SPEAK ZENGLISH! STOP! READ! IN ZENGLISH! Ba Tu, since you called on first, maybe you would like to read the first chapter?" Racist Social Studies Racist Science Tellyznphonezfor's studies